<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Condoms by CHANN1E</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572032">Condoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHANN1E/pseuds/CHANN1E'>CHANN1E</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHANN1E/pseuds/CHANN1E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix finds a box of condoms on the local bus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey hey hey! give me my bus pass back you fat bitch!" snatching the pass from hyunjin felix shoved it into his pocket before stabbing the male with his chopsticks.</p><p>"ow bitch." holding his side hyunjin glared at felix who snatched his food away.</p><p>"don't you have a job to be at?" </p><p>"don't you have a bus to catch?" hyunjin snarked back glaring at the red head.</p><p>"bye." flipping hyunjin off felix threw a chili pepper at the boy before shoving his food into his bag and running towards the bus stop at the end of the street. </p><p>"oh felix! i thought i saw you." waving changbin stood beside the boy.</p><p>"listen, if hyunjin sent you tell him he cant have my fucking food."</p><p>"what? no. im getting on the bus."</p><p>"oh..me too." felix mumbled linking arms with changbin.</p><p>"where are you going?"</p><p>"home," felix replied watching the bus pull up beside the curb "i have studying to do."</p><p>"oh right, high school kid." changbin mumbled teasingly.</p><p>"not everyone can be old farts binnie." climbing onto the bus felix made his way to his favorite seat on the bus. it was all the way in the back and had enough room for three people but he preferred setting his backpack there instead so no one could sit there.</p><p>"hey! im not old." changbin argued following the boy and sitting infront of him.</p><p>"mhm." sitting down felix scrunched his brows when his foot hit something.</p><p>reaching down felix pulled the box onto his lap and staring at it confused.</p><p>"condoms?" </p><p>"what?" turning around changbins gaze flickered to the boys lap.</p><p>"really felix?" changbin asked giving the boy a unamused look felix snorted.</p><p>"these aren't mine. im a bottom." the boy muttered inspecting the box. it was unopened and looked to be a very expensive brand of condoms.narrowing his eyes felix read over the small scribbling lining the white part of the box.</p><p>"xxx-xxx-xxxx, call me?"</p><p>"don't, could be some crazy sex addict."</p><p>"i doubt these are jisungs." </p><p>"funny." rolling his eyes changbin sat back down in the seat when the bus driver started yelling.</p><p>"hm.." shrugging felix shoved the box into his backpack. it wouldn't harm anything.</p><p>-<br/>"i'm home!" walking into the house felix was met with his brother folding clothes.</p><p>"i didn't ask!"</p><p>"shut up. i'm going upstairs don't bother me!"</p><p>"if you jack off again you're washing your damn clothes!"</p><p>"yeah yeah." waving minho off felix ran upstairs. what a whiny bitch.</p><p>"bed i missed you!" grinning happily felix threw his bag on the floor before wincing when the food spilled out on the carpet and a dog appeared from under his bed.</p><p>"damnit pluto!" waving the dog off felix watched his brothers cat run in snagging some food before running away.</p><p>"MINHO CONTROL YOUR PUSSY!" the boy yelled rolling his eyes before picking up the mess. huffing he glanced at the box of condoms sitting on top of his science notebook.</p><p>"hm.."<br/>-<br/>felixs phone:</p><p>me : what flavor?</p><p>unknown: what?</p><p>me: your condoms. what flavor?</p><p>unknown : thats not your business. i dont answer questions from random strangers</p><p>me: you're the one whose name is written on a box of condoms. not me. </p><p>unknown: i dont have condoms. im a virgin.</p><p>me: hm..how old are you?</p><p>unknown: thats not your business. goodbye.</p><p>felix: i can show you. if you want. put these xl condoms to use ;)</p><p>unknown: no. goodbye.</p><p>me:bye spicy papi.</p><p>-</p><p>                                       {youngins}</p><p>mini: call me daddy</p><p>lix: no</p><p>jenny: absolutely never</p><p>jusung: i heard daddy.?</p><p>lix: you're reading bitch</p><p>jeongan: language hoe</p><p>jusung: you? just? cussed?</p><p>jeongan: my dick</p><p>jenny: kid-</p><p>mini:who did their science work?</p><p>jenny: not me. i was working</p><p>lix: you got off two hours ago</p><p>jenny: i didnt say on what</p><p>mini: minhos dick</p><p>jenny: not tonight </p><p>lix: yeah you dont want me to bring the pots and pans out you fucking rabbits</p><p>jeongan: pots and pans?</p><p>lix: yup every time hyunjin and my brother do the nasty i bang on the wall and our pots to shut them up<br/>lix: nobody wants to hear "oh minho right there!" or "harder please."<br/>lixs: makes me sickkkkk</p><p>jenny: sorry i have a man?</p><p>jusung: cant relate</p><p>mini: really? okay</p><p>jusung: im kidding! you know i love you baby</p><p>mini: liar</p><p>lix: no ass for you buddy:/</p><p>jusung: shut up felix at least i get ass</p><p>lix: im sorry im single?</p><p>jeongan: me too. its cool, seungmin is flat assed anyways</p><p>mini: catch me outside whore</p><p>jeongan: fuck you pancake</p><p>lix: well..i have homework! goodbye gays</p><p>jenny: tell minho to pick me up please </p><p>lix: he's your bitch, you do it</p><p>jusung: bye bye do my math sheet </p><p>lix: lmao no</p><p>jusung: fuck you</p><p>lix: at least i have ass🗿@ mini poor baby cant relate</p><p>mini: i hope you find pubes in your spaghetti </p><p>jenny: hm..i suddenly hate spaghetti </p><p>lix: jokes on you im spaghetti-intolerant </p><p>jeongan: not a thing. go off sis.</p><p>lix: i fr gotta leave bye</p><p>jenny: bye</p><p>jeongan: mooo</p><p>mini: biTch iM a cOw</p><p>jusung: let me milk you:)</p><p>jenny: gtfo out</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>felixs phone:</p><p>me: if you take two legs and divide them what do you get?</p><p>unknown: you again?</p><p>me: yes daddy its me🤧 now answer the question </p><p>unknown: idk kid</p><p>me: my crotch<br/>me: wanna see?</p><p>unknown: no. you're probably like three</p><p>me: i may be three but my dicks not</p><p>unknown: thats illegal </p><p>me: im 19</p><p>unknown: didnt ask but nice to know</p><p>me: wanna see a picture of my nipple?</p><p>unknown: absolutely not</p><p>me: what about my face?</p><p>unknown: id prefer not to for that one also</p><p>me: aw come on:/<br/>me: im cute <br/>me: i promise </p><p>unknown: did your parents ever teach you about stranger danger?</p><p>me: did your parents ever teach you to not write your number on things that could be found and placed into the hands of innocent young teenagers?</p><p>unknown: you dont seem innocent</p><p>me: i can have you on your knees singing hallelujah in two seconds </p><p>unknown: no</p><p>me: i was kidding anyways. im a bottom </p><p>unknown: nice to know</p><p>me: is your dick really that big?</p><p>unknown: i dont know</p><p>me: send me a pic and i'll measure </p><p>unknown: you cant measure correctly through a phone</p><p>me: damn you're right...can i see it in person<br/>me: i can perform a ttf</p><p>unknown: what the hell is ttf?</p><p>me: taste touch feel</p><p>unknown:goodbye</p><p>me: wait! i have a serious question now</p><p>unknown: what kid?</p><p>me: can you help me?</p><p>unknown: with</p><p>me: my fingers are teeny they dont go as far as id like</p><p>unknown: are you-<br/>unknown: thats nasty</p><p>me: what? i cant reach my pencil under my bed<br/>me: what were you thinking you little perve </p><p>unknown: nothing </p><p>me: i mean if you'd like to finger me you can:)<br/>me: my fingers don't reach that far either :(</p><p>unknown: no<br/>unknown: bye</p><p>me: offer still stands<br/>me: bye baby😘</p><p>-</p><p>"felix! i'm going to my friends house, and ill be back in a few hours. don't make a mess."</p><p>"that's rich coming from you cumshot!"</p><p>"that was one fucking time! don't invite any of your nerdy friends over!" minho yelled before the door slammed.</p><p>"who is he talking to?" felix asked glancing at the dog chilling on his bed before he shrugged. like his boyfriend isn't my friend.</p><p>"i don't know either pluto. lets go to the store and call the boys." picking up the blue leash beside his bed felix clipped it onto the dogs collar not bothering to put any regular clothes on instead just staying in his pajama shirt and shorts.</p><p>"bye ugly." sticking his tongue out at the cat laying beside his door felix walked the dog downstairs and out of the house.</p><p>"pussy,pussy,pussy."  waving at all three stray cats on the street felix pulled his phone out dialing the groupchat.</p><p>felix: "wassup."</p><p>jisung: "what bitch?"</p><p>seungmin: "quit being mean jisung."</p><p>jisung: "if i stop can i get some?"</p><p>seungmin: "no."</p><p>jisung: "felix you stupid bitch."</p><p>hyunjin: "where's your brother?"</p><p>felix: "i finally killed him and put him into plutos food."</p><p>jisung: "oh thank god."</p><p>hyunjin: "excuse you both."</p><p>felix: "the reason i called is because minho left and told me not to invite you nerds over so come over and lets hang out."</p><p>seungmin: "okay but only if you have candy."</p><p>felix: "bitch its me, of course i have candy."</p><p>hyunjin: "im raiding your drinks."</p><p>felix: "there's alcohol in the fridge."</p><p>jisung: "i heard alcohol. im there."</p><p>felix: "okay, see you bitches in a little bit."</p><p>seungmin: "bye."</p><p>hyunjin: "good morning."</p><p>jisung: "suck my dick."</p><p>-<br/>by the time felix had got home he was greeted with the sight of jisung practically eating seungmins face and hyunjin standing to the side on his phone.</p><p>"thank fucking jesus! i thought you'd never show up and these two were about to fuck on your porch."</p><p>"i mean seungmin carries lube in his backpack." jisung murmured hugging his boyfriend.</p><p>"didn't care to know that." felix muttered scrunching his nose up and unlocking the door letting the dog in first.</p><p>"lets get our illegal drinking on!" making a beeline for minho's alcohol jisung started pulling out random bottles.</p><p>"can we mix these?" </p><p>"sure." shrugging felix looked around for a punch bowl setting it on the table as jisung started pouring the drinks into the clear bowl.</p><p>"oh add ice." grabbing ice from the freezer seungmin started plunking the cubes into the drink.</p><p>"is that safe?" staring at the weird brown mixture hyunjin hesitantly took the cup from felix.</p><p>"probably not." shrugging the red head took gulps of the drink his face showing disgust.</p><p>"holy shit thats strong." sticking his tongue out felix coughed before filling his cup up again.</p><p>"bottoms up.!"</p><p>almost an hour later all four boys had drank the weird concoction and were sitting on the floor completely drunk.</p><p>"j-jisung psst...i want..to..suck your dick." hiccuping seungmin smiled brightly. his cheeks were flushed and he was swaying side to side holding onto his boyfriend.</p><p>"n-no not here..," giggling jisung pointed to hyunjin and felix "they are watching us." </p><p>"let them." snickering seungmin started pressing kisses up jisungs neck.</p><p>"e-ew, yucky." gagging hyunjin leaned back feeling his head spin.</p><p>"h-hey! im gonna c-call my daddy." felix mumbled fumbling with his phone.</p><p>"d-daddy?" blinking hyunjin licked his lips before turning to his side and puking on the carpet.</p><p>"m-my daddy!" snorting felix stood up stepping on hyunjins thigh and mumbling a small sorry. narrowing his eyes felix blindly tapped on the contact listening to the ring.</p><p>"hello?" </p><p>"d-daddy?"</p><p>"um no."</p><p>"w-what do you mean no?" felix asked holding onto the wall and ignoring the weird sounds coming from jisung and seungmin.</p><p>"kid im not your daddy?"</p><p>"aw how come?" pouting felix hiccuped.</p><p>"because i dont know you."</p><p>"d-do you think im pretty?"</p><p>"i don't know what you look like. are you drunk?"</p><p>"kinda maybe a lot."</p><p>"kid, you're underage."</p><p>"mhm, whatcha gonna do? punish me? spank spank?" laughing to himself felix waddled into the kitchen grabbing a box of apple juice and poking the hole aggressively causing it to spill on him.</p><p>"daddy im wet.!"</p><p>"kid-"</p><p>"felix. im felix."</p><p>"okay felix, listen im not your daddy okay? you're drunk. go to sleep."</p><p>"no." </p><p>"yes, its two am."</p><p>"nope. i spilled my juice and now i'm sad and my friends are having sex on the floor."</p><p>"felix," sighing deeply chan sat up on his bed. he had work in a few hours and had no time to bother with a teenager "go to your room and sleep."</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"no, go to sleep. take some medicine for when you wake up and get yourself some water."</p><p>"okay." huffing in annoyance felix hung up the phone opting to just sleep on the counter. he'd deal with minhos bitching later.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>felix: i'm sorry for my actions last night<br/>felix: but you have a nice voice <br/>felix: its calming but also like makes me want to suck your dick.</p><p>unknown: can you stop being so dirty felix?</p><p>felix: holy shit you said my name! i've been blessed.</p><p>unknown: ok</p><p>felix: you're pretty mean sir</p><p>unknown: k</p><p>felix: can we watch porn together? i can't watch it with my friends anymore. seungmin and jisung start humping on my couch and hyunjin runs off to find minho.</p><p>unknown: minho? lee minho?</p><p>felix: yes<br/>felix: you know that whore?</p><p>unknown: thats rude to say about people you don't know</p><p>felix: i don't-<br/>felix: that crusty excuse of a man is my brother, pretty sure ik him better than anyone. we shared vagina juice</p><p>unknown: that's not correct in any shape or form🤨</p><p>felix: dont care 🤷</p><p>unknown: shouldn't you be in school?</p><p>felix: i am :))</p><p>unknown: why are you texting me then?</p><p>felix: well sir if you must know, im eating lunch. or at least trying to<br/>felix: i feel like jisung is about to take seungmin across the table doggystyle so im being cautious.</p><p>unknown: thats nice ig. i have to go.</p><p>felix: bye daddy:)</p><p>unknown: chan. my names chan.</p><p>felix: even better! thank you for this knowledge. ill hold it to my heart.</p><p>daddy chan: okay.</p><p>-</p><p>"hey you ugly bitch do you know a chan?"</p><p>"maybe. before i tell you would you like to tell me why hyunjin was face first in puke this morning and there was cum stains on the carpet?"</p><p>"how do you know they were cum?"</p><p>"don't ask me questions you already know the answers to."</p><p>"okay well jisung drugged us all and them him and seungmin fucked. now, do you know a chan?"</p><p>"yeah i do. he's in my music class. and my roommate." minho muttered swatting felixs hand from his nose.</p><p>"whats he look like?"</p><p>shrugging minho grinned "your dad."</p><p>"my daddy." felix corrected wiggling his brows.</p><p>"you don't know him." minho muttered staring at his little brother.</p><p>"yes i do..kinda. i found his number on a box of condoms."</p><p>"really?" stifling his laughter minho crossed his legs as his cat ran across the floor and into his lap.</p><p>"yes. also control your pussy. she's getting fat."</p><p>"stop calling her a pussy."</p><p>rolling his eyes felix pulled the cats collar "that's what she is."</p><p>"whatever. i go back to college this weekend and there's a get together happening. you should come, maybe you can find your 'daddy' or whatever."</p><p>"SLUT CHANGE!"</p><p>"slut—what?"</p><p>"nothing. i need to call my besties and conduct an outfit."</p><p>"its this weekend..?"</p><p>"okay..but if i plan on getting dicked down i need a good outfit. bye whore!"</p><p>"bye cumwipe." minho mumbled watching felix run off. he definitely was dropped on his head.</p><p>-</p><p>"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING BATHROOM AND STOP SUCKING JISUNGS DICK!" banging on the bathroom door aggressively felix crossed his arms as the door unlocked and opened revealing a disheveled seungmin and jisung. wiping his mouth seungmin smiled sheepishly before walking off downstairs.</p><p>sticking his nose up jisung glared at felix before running after seungmin "cockblock."</p><p>"yeah bitch i blocked your dick from choking your boyfriend. YOURE WELCOME!" felix yelled walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>"felix what time did minho say?" hyunjin asked biting his lip.</p><p>"eight twenty five." felix mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste.</p><p>"looks like jizz." the male murmured poking felixs nose.</p><p>"lick it." wiggling his tongue felix coughed when he swallowed a small amount.</p><p>snorting hyunjin grinned "that's what you get."</p><p>rolling his eyes felix spit into the sink before turning towards his friend.</p><p>"shut up."</p><p>"make me."</p><p>"i'll shove a handful of pennies down your throat." felix mumbled checking his hair in the mirror.</p><p>"oh i like." throwing his arm over felixs shoulder hyunjin sighed.</p><p>"i bet you do you kinky bitch."</p><p>"i'm not kinky."</p><p>"oh my god i want minho to eat my ass or what about tie me up and fuck me! because those sound pretty wild to me buddy." walking downstairs felix immediately covered his eyes.</p><p>"seungmin zip jisungs jeans up before i stab you."</p><p>hearing a chuckle followed by a kissing noise felix gagged.</p><p>"my poor dog."</p><p>"lets get going before it gets past my bedtime." jisung huffed feeling mad felix interrupted them(again).</p><p>"yeah yeah." nodding the four boys exchanged excited looks before hurrying out the house.</p><p>"party party~"</p><p>-</p><p>felix: i saw you<br/>felix: you're fucking hot<br/>felix: now i really want to suck your dick</p><p>daddy chan: i doubt you saw me</p><p>felix: brown hair, killer dimples plus i know your voice now🧍🏻</p><p>daddy chan: well i didn't see you so i win</p><p>felix: its cool im ugly anyways</p><p>daddy chan: thats nice to know.</p><p>felix: if i paid you could i give you my virginity?</p><p>daddy chan: firstly no, secondly pretty sure that it's supposed to be special or whatever</p><p>felix: nope. i want it gone, so then i can brag.</p><p>daddy chan: you're a bottom?</p><p>felix: i know? <br/>felix: i'll brag to my bottom friends !</p><p>daddy chan: how about no</p><p>felix: aw puhlease channie? im a good boy i swear😩</p><p>daddy chan: nice to know, i dont care</p><p>felix: pleeease channie🥺</p><p>daddy chan: its chan, and no.</p><p>felix: i know how to suck dick. jisung taught me<br/>felix: with a banana 👉👈</p><p>daddy chan: okay?</p><p>felix: listen take my virginity and ill give you the best blowjob i can ...</p><p>daddy chan: i'm not taking your fucking virginity</p><p>felix: can i still give you a blowjob? to practice.?</p><p>daddy chan: n o</p><p>felix: my gag reflexes are good tho! i didnt choke on my toothbrush this morning</p><p>daddy chan: felix read this throughly IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU! AND YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A BLOWJOB. okay? cool</p><p>felix: sorry:/<br/>felix: ima go..</p><p>daddy chan: god damnit//<br/>daddy chan: ok.</p><p>[read]</p><p>-<br/>🤧🤧🤧</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"chan, hey." waving minho took a seat beside the male who was quietly eating a granola bar.</p><p>"hey."</p><p>"you look dead."</p><p>"i'm good... or actually..it's about your brother." chan grumbled feeling stupid. the boys feelings shouldn't be bothering him but they were. he felt bad knowing he probably upset the boy.</p><p>"what about him?" cocking a brow minho started doodling on a sheet of paper.</p><p>"i..don't really know.? he's..strange.?"</p><p>"he's loud mouthed and kinda crazy but he means well..normally."</p><p>"yeah..he calls me daddy." chan muttered ignoring how his ears turned red.</p><p>"oh sexy." pulling out his phone minho raised a brow before grinning.</p><p>"do you know what felix looks like chan?" smirking slightly minho leaned on his palm.</p><p>"no. he said he's ugly."</p><p>"my brother is a thotass virgin, a terrible cook but he's not ugly." minho stated crossing his arms.</p><p>"hm."</p><p>"here." poking his tongue out minho found a pretty recent picture of himself and felix from a water park they had went to. flipping the phone around minho watch chan stare at it before nodding slowly. holy shit this kid is hot yet cute.</p><p>"he's not ugly." chan muttered after a second of thinking how to word himself.</p><p>"i know. hey! im going home tonight for dinner with felix and his nerds, wanna join me?"</p><p>"no thanks."</p><p>"you sure? i bet if you met him in person he'd be mellow and shy. plus it's really good food. and we live together so.."</p><p>"i guess i could." scrunching his nose chan crumpled his trash up. it wouldnt hurt.</p><p>-<br/>"hello there." stepping over to the side felix let his brother in not missing the chance to glare at him before shooting chan a shaky smile that looked like someone stepped on his toe.</p><p>"hello." chan murmured politely trying his best not to stare at the boy. he was pretty in his picture but even better up close.</p><p>"make yourself..comfy..i need to kill minho." felix grumbled walking off in search of his backstabbing brother.</p><p>spotting him already making out with hyunjin felix grabbed the closest thing near him, that being minhos cat and although the struggle was real the australian boy chucked the cat at his brother watching her latch herself into his back before jumping off.</p><p>"take that pussy! and im not even talking about your fat cat this time bitch."</p><p>"firstly throw my cat again and i'll chop your dick off and put it in your food. secondly i did nothing but invite a friend over for dinner." minho grumbled rubbing his back.</p><p>"did-BITCH-" going to jump on his brother felix was stopped when someone koala clung to his back. </p><p>"calm yourself bestfriend. you're too pretty to go to jail." jeongin mumbled squeezing him.</p><p>"damn you jeongin," huffing felix flared his nose at minho and squared his shoulders "you're right. ill fight you later hoe."</p><p>"ill be waiting roach."</p><p>"innie carry me to the kitchen." felix muttered pouting.</p><p>"no you're fat." jeongin whined shaking his head.</p><p>"hey! this is thickness." felix mumbled patting his butt.</p><p>snorting seungmin walked past them both "thickness my ass."</p><p>"you have no ass." jeongin whispered snickering. rolling his eyes felix pulled his phone out as it went off multiple times.</p><p>felix's phone:</p><p>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: im running late holy shit<br/>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: i slipped down the fucking steps <br/>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: and my dick is broken</p><p>me: you have to have a dick to break it baby</p><p>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: im married. back tf up</p><p>me: seungmin isnt your husband plus i dont want you and your puny dick anyways</p><p>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: know your place bottom<br/>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: anyways im walking up the steps</p><p>me: k. oh, minho brought a friend..its the guy whose number i found on a condom box. </p><p>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: sounds legit<br/>uglywhorewhoatemyyogurt: open the door</p><p>snickering felix jogged to the door opening it and being met with a disheveled jisung holding his crotch.</p><p>"i either need ice or a good suck from minnie. to be honest id prefer the second one. i need seungmins mouth." pushing past felix jisung took a deep breath.</p><p>"MINNIE I NEED MY DICK SUCKED!" </p><p>watching seungmin run from out the kitchen almost slipping into the wall felix puffed his cheeks out trying not to laugh.</p><p>"you called?" brushing his bangs out of his face seungmin grinned.</p><p>"not in my bed. do it in minhos." felix whispered as he shut the door.</p><p>making his way to the kitchen felix avoided chans gaze instead heading to the counter and picking up a hot dog.</p><p>"hyunjin..." glancing at the boy felix waited for him to turn before smacking him in the face with the meat.</p><p>"i slapped you with my weenie." continuing to hit the boy felixs eyes widened when hyunjin took a big bite from the food before grinning.</p><p>"you-you ate my weenie."</p><p>"felix pass these drinks out. chan has the tea." minho said catching the males attention.</p><p>"actually im pregnant and on bed rest." </p><p>"now." minho muttered sternly causing hyunjin to shift.</p><p>"whatever." huffing felix grabbed the cups from the table placing them in the different spots he knew his friends liked to sit. holding onto the last cup felix awkwardly waddled over the chans side before placing his cup down. going to pull away felix froze when chans hand clasped around his wrist.</p><p>"no daddy this time?" raising a brow the older australian hid a smile when felix turned bright red.</p><p>"i-no." </p><p>"no? what happened to the confident boy who wanted to suck my dick? the one who calls me daddy?"</p><p>"he's on vacation.." felix stuttered out shakily. </p><p>"you're cute kid, ill give you that." chan muttered releasing felixs wrist as the small boy took a step back tripping over his feet.</p><p>"i need to go...clean my bell!" running away felix hurried upstairs.</p><p>snorting chan took a sip of his drink. felix was cute.</p><p>"listen if you tell me you want to eat my brothers ass ill fight you." minho said loudly catching chans attention.</p><p>"what no, i was just teasing." chan muttered. </p><p>"felix is about to tease that boner away, THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU LITTLE VIRGIN!"</p><p>"bro hyunjin..shut up." </p><p>"where's jisung and seungmin?"</p><p>"probably fucking."</p><p>making an 'ah' sound minho nodded "probably."</p><p>-<br/>new message from daddy chan: </p><p>daddy chan: you're cute. maybe id let you suck my dick;)</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>daddy chan: did you die on me now?<br/>daddy chan: not that it matters ig</p><p>felix: im fine<br/>felix: you have nice lips</p><p>daddy chan: there's the confident felix back!<br/>daddy chan: what happened to him at dinner princess?<br/>daddy chan: you didn't even make eye contact with anyone</p><p>felix: im a shy person.</p><p>daddy chan: you slapped the one boy in the face with a hot dog and told him you slapped him with your weenie.</p><p>felix: im shy to people who arent my close friends.</p><p>daddy chan: you're not shy when we've texted.</p><p>felix: its different texting you than being infront of you and realizing holy shit this guy is literally perfection</p><p>daddy chan: not perfect but thanks anyways princess</p><p>felix: no nicknames</p><p>daddy chan: im daddy chan in your phone. if i want to call you princess i will</p><p>felix: did you lie about being a virgin?</p><p>daddy chan: what a straight forward question <br/>daddy chan: yes i did</p><p>felix: hm</p><p>daddy chan: you know your voice doesnt match your face</p><p>felix: i get that alot. its sexy right😏</p><p>daddy chan: sure</p><p>felix: you know it is<br/>felix: could make you fall in love</p><p>daddy chan: oh yes definitely <br/>daddy chan: how'x you know?</p><p>felix: i'm psycho</p><p>daddy chan: psychic*</p><p>felix: i said what i said daddy</p><p>daddy chan: listen kid, if you keep calling me that i'll make you call me that in public and see how much you like it</p><p>felix: daddy//<br/>felix: right ill stop chan...</p><p>daddy chan: thank you</p><p>felix: you're welcome fatherly figure</p><p>daddy chan: really-</p><p>felix: i didn't call you daddy🤷♂️</p><p>daddy chan: mhm. i need to go</p><p>felix: aw leaving so soon?</p><p>daddy chan: yes i have class and also i need to meet up with mark</p><p>felix: mark.? mark lee.?</p><p>daddy chan: yeah. you know him?</p><p>felix: i ate his goldfish//<br/>felix: ive heard of him..</p><p>daddy chan: he's my english partner</p><p>felix: thats nice..he's pretty nice</p><p>daddy chan: yeah<br/>daddy chan: bye princess ;)</p><p>felix: bye condom man😘</p><p>-</p><p>                                      {youngmanz}</p><p>mini: i gave birth</p><p>jusung: is it mine?</p><p>lix: nope its jeongins</p><p>jeongan: yes im the daddy</p><p>jenny: wait-i thought i was🤔</p><p>mini:...it's actually..mr.clean<br/>mini: i have a thing for shiny bald heads</p><p>jeongan: NO!</p><p>jusung: how could you seungmin:( <br/>jusung: i thought we had something spectacular<br/>jusung: the relationship was okay too</p><p>jenny: yeah the sex. <br/>jenny: but the baby isn't yours</p><p>jusung: its not yours either</p><p>mini: im sorry..forgive me jisung</p><p>jusung: i could never</p><p>jeongan: felix let me get you pregnant</p><p>lix:nope. this body is too sexy baby</p><p>jusung: felix only wants chan to get him pregnant</p><p>lix: i know of no such statements</p><p>jeongan: id be a fantastic dad. we'd go swimming in the fish tank, go on cool plane rides and stuff</p><p>jenny:...repeat the first part</p><p>jeongan: id be a fantastic dad?</p><p>jenny: after that</p><p>jeongan. go on cool plane rides</p><p>jenny: smh before that</p><p>jeongan. we'd</p><p>jenny: i hate you</p><p>lix: lmao my lungs💀</p><p>jusung: felix can i use your pornhub premium?</p><p>lix: idc</p><p>mini: he-<br/>mini: he's been using it for the past month</p><p>jusung: babe-<br/>jusung: stop snitching</p><p>lix: i figured that was you<br/>lix: watching hentai</p><p>jusung: what can i say, bubble titties🤤</p><p>jenny: don't say anything.</p><p>lix: i need a screenshot of this</p><p>-</p><p>"hm..," tapping his foot felix crossed his legs before clicking send and hearing the small sound that accompanies the process of sending a message.</p><p>yawning the boys gaze flickered to the contact name before he froze.</p><p>"aw hell no.." reading the name over and over felix started sweating when the response bubbles came up.</p><p>"fuck my jugular i'm dead." chewing his lip the boy squeezed his eyes shut as his phone dinged.</p><p>daddy chan: there's nothing wrong with a little messy. but you cant have kids so it'd be for fun:)</p><p>"oh. my. virgin. applesauce."</p><p>-</p><p>"mark what the fuck." snatching his phone from the male chan read over it before slapping the boys arm excessively.</p><p>"why would you do that?"</p><p>"your phone was just there. next time make sure your password isn't zero four times." giving chans shoulder a pat mark walked off.</p><p>"fuck. my. life."</p><p>-</p><p>yes i replaced trash with mark because why tf not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>